This application relates to a shaft which is incorporated into an air bearing in a compressor.
Compressors are known and include a motor driven to rotate a shaft and drive a compressor rotor. Typically, bearings are incorporated into a housing to support the shaft for rotation. One known type of compressor bearing is an air bearing.
In one known air bearing, cooling air is brought into a bearing cooling inlet. That cooling air may pass between the shaft and various housing portions and journal bearings. The air typically passes between the journal bearings and an outer periphery of an air bearing shaft.
The air bearing shaft may be provided with holes to separate the air between the interior of the air bearing shaft, and along a path between the exterior of the air bearing shaft and the journal bearings. In the past, there has been insufficient cross-sectional area amongst the holes to direct sufficient air to the interior relative to the amount of air being passed along the exterior.